


火花

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [10]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Quarrels, TV series related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 在黎明小镇，不破把枪口对准了刃唯阿。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	火花

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在与灭亡迅雷决战前，14、15话之间；有关AIMS组之间的争执，涉及信息和实际剧情有冲突。  
> 唯阿视角，含大量自我解释与脑补。  
> 2020年1月LOFTER投稿的备份。

刃唯阿觉得自己来晚了一步。当她赶到黎明小镇附近的时候，在冬季寒冷的空气里嗅到了爆炸的硝烟味。有一个穿着黑色大衣的人影跌跌撞撞地向小镇的出口靠近。  
“——不破！”  
唯阿冲了过去。然而她经过锻炼的脚力还是没能赶上那个剪影崩落的速度。  
她跑到倒地的不破身旁，来不及调整自己的呼吸，赶紧先把他的上半身扶了起来。  
不破还活着。他和灭亡迅雷交战，看起来受了重伤，但是保住了性命，……或者说至少没有落败？  
渐渐散去的烟尘气味里新添了几分血的气味，随着不破一次一次艰难的呼吸而刺激着唯阿的视觉与精神。他的口腔、牙龈、下颚都粘连着深红的印迹，无言地证明了先前的激战究竟有多么凶险。  
唯阿回过头去看，一路上滴滴点点都有血迹。  
他刚才难道想像这样吐着血一个人回去吗。  
不破一把抓住唯阿的风衣外套，嘶哑地试图说着什么。  
“刃——”  
“别说话了。AIMS的车在附近待命，我现在就联系他们过来。”  
不破并没有理会，他把唯阿往自己的方向使劲拽了过来。  
“——找到他们的基地了。”  
“难道说……”  
“灭亡迅雷的，基地——”  
“……我知道了，具体的回车上再说。”  
唯阿点开手机打算联系下属，不破另一只一直护着腹部的手滑落下来，紧攥着的拳却没有松开。看见他手里抓着的东西，唯阿一时之间忘记了自己原来要做的事。  
“不破，这个是！？”  
“……是我的东西。”  
嘶吼的狼的图案。是从没有见到过的升程秘钥。  
根据自己手头的情报判断，至少能够确定来源不是ZAIA也不是飞电。从这个角度考虑的话很可能是从灭亡迅雷手里抢过来，然后用蛮力强行掰开使用的。

想到这里，技术顾问感到血液冲刷着大脑，刺痛着太阳穴。她的声音都颤抖了起来。  
“你到底知不知道随便使用来源不明的道具有多危险？！”  
“关我什么事。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“能给我更强的战斗力不就足够了。”  
“你要我看着你像这样吐着血自取灭亡吗？”  
“——刃你又知道什么。”  
低沉的，像是受伤的野兽一般的带着血腥气味的嘶吼声震动着不破的喉咙。  
“12年前，我的人生被那场事故搅得天翻地覆……！我就是靠着这股愤怒才活到今天的！摧毁灭亡迅雷就是我活着全部的意义！”  
唯阿这时候明白了。先前不破看起来的冷静其实是因为他的愤怒已经超越了临界点，而现在这份怒火终于找到了一种合适的形式爆发了出来。他以自己为引火物点着了复仇的烈火，哪怕会将自身燃烧殆尽也不足惜。  
火焰依旧在蔓延。四散的火花同样引燃了唯阿情绪的导火线。  
够了。给我适可而止一点。  
她不顾面前这个人受着重伤，一把揪住他大衣的领子，用她自己都不敢相信的音量向他质问：  
“所以和我之间的约定要怎么办！？”  
——面前的这个人永远都不会知道，当初自己在痛苦的矛盾感情中找不到出口时，不破的那番话究竟给自己带来了多少慰藉。  
“你不是说过吗，如果有哪一天ZAIA和AIMS产生对立，我们之间不得不交战的话你一定会赢。要是你就这么死在这里的话——”  
“我在摧毁灭亡迅雷之前是不会死的。”  
“好，那么如果作战成功之后你要怎么办。你有想过这一点吗？”  
“没有。我不需要未来。”  
“……”  
“所以谁都阻止不了我，就算是刃你也不行。如果你一定要那么做的话——”  
在接下来的几秒时间里，唯阿没有预料到的事态发生了，……或者说提前发生了。虽然感情上多多少少有些意外，但长年累月接受的训练让她在看到不破往大衣里伸手的动作时就产生了条件反射。  
不破把变身器的枪口对准了唯阿，而后者同时也掏出了枪。  
唯阿的视线越过黑洞洞的枪口，落在了不破依旧淌落鲜血的嘴角。不可思议地，她觉得自己冷静下来了。刚才因为一时激动没能按照逻辑梳理好的“真正想说的话”此刻正在她的心中被纺织成型。  
“不破，你知道用枪威胁AIMS的指挥者这一点本身已经足够让你被除名了吗。”  
“刃你现在不也是吗？”  
“很遗憾，我是ZAIA的人。”  
“……”  
尽管枪口已经开始不断地游移，体力肉眼可见地在流失，不破还是没有放下枪。比起他们实战中经常使用的各种枪械，变身器已经算是轻的了。如果连它都已经拿不住了的话——  
唯阿叹了很长的一口气，把枪收了起来。她双手握住不破的手往下压，把他的手指从握把上一根根地挪开。  
“把那个给你不是让你瞄准我的，……至少现在还不是时候。”  
“……是的不破，我不了解，也不可能了解你当时亲身体验过的地狱。我不会去评价你说你活到现在就是为了复仇是不是过于眼界狭窄了，那是你自己的事。”  
“所以，觉得实在看不下去打算出手也是我自己的事。这和ZAIA没有关系，是刃唯阿的决定。”  
“但我要说的是……你对别人的事倒是挺上心的，对你自己就怎么样都好了吗？开什么玩笑。你不可以自说自话地剥夺自己的未来。”  
“你是AIMS的队长、假面骑士vulcan，你是不破谏。如果我们合力的话，…………。”  
唯阿突然停住了。她没有办法向不破保证只要齐心协力就能够取胜，她说不出那样不负责任的话。她同样也说不出那句在她的心里盘旋已久的“那么你的未来由我——由我们一起来开拓”。  
此时此刻的刃唯阿能做到的事情是极为有限的。她需要一如往常地作为技术顾问去分析胜率，去尽到她的职责。哪怕这些话听上去残酷而不留情面，但这毫无疑问都是她的真心。  
“……我不会阻止你进攻灭亡迅雷，因为那对我来说也是敌人，并且阻止你没有意义，世界上没有人比我更加清楚这一点了。但是凭借现在的你、你现在这样的心态，过去只会送死。我不会允许的。”  
“……”  
不破什么都没有说，他半躺着的身体又往下倒了一些。唯阿赶紧扳着他的肩膀，把重心更加往自己的怀里靠。这时候她想起来刚才忘记联系下属了，于是用有点艰难的姿势再次摸出了手机。  
应该很快就会到了。

在小镇出口冰冷的冬天的空气里，在怒火燃尽后尚有余温的灰烬里，在把积累已久的各种心情一次性抛掷干净后空白的期间里，唯阿想传达的只剩下最后简短的一句话。  
“不破，……别死。”  
“我不会死的。我说行就一定行，我才是规则。”  
刃唯阿低头去看他。  
不破谏的双眼里静静燃烧着青色的火焰。


End file.
